


"Achievements"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You help Bucky through a nightmare, but get injured in the process. But breakfast fixes everything.





	"Achievements"

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Small Injuries, Violence, Cursing

It was 3AM when you shot up, wide awake to screaming coming from the room across the hall from yours. The team had just gotten back from a mission at around 9PM, so everyone should be asleep. It only took a couple of seconds for you to establish that it was Bucky having a nightmare. He had been getting better, but he would still have them once or twice a week. Sometimes Steve helped him, but you and Bucky had grown close very quickly, so you had been helping him with his nightmares lately.

You knocked on his door first to see if that would wake him up. 

“Bucky? I’m comin’ in.” No response other than continued screams and pants. 

When you walked in, it was like every other nightmare you’d helped with; Bucky was laying there with a layer of sweat over him as he either gripped either his blanket, or pillow, or both. You pulled out a fresh pair of sweatpants and a tank top from his drawers and put them on the bed before you sat down. You knew he was too deep in his nightmare to be gentle, so you got a good grip on his shoulders and shook him. 

You tried speaking at a normal volume, “Bucky! _C’mon_ , wake up! You are safe! It’s just a nightmare!” 

Apparently that was enough because his eyes shot open. Only they weren’t Bucky’s eyes; they were full of fear, and instinctive defense. Within seconds of opening his eyes, he was able to grab a hold of your wrist with his metal arm, and the top of your arm with his other hand. His grip was insanely tight and slowly getting tighter. You had to act fast or your wrist and arm would be broken.

“James Buchanan Barnes! You are safe! You are _not_ the Winter Soldier. Now _stand down_!” 

You knew that that would get him to snap back. You saw the nightmare fade from his eyes, only to be replaced with the fear that he had hurt you. He let go and sat up, with his head in his hands. His breathing was still labored but he was starting to really come back. You inspected your arms really quickly; your wrist hurt like a bitch, but it wasn’t broken. It was most likely sprained though. And your upper arm was fine, it was just going to bruise for a few days.

Once you finished assessing yourself, you moved and sat next to Bucky. Putting a hand on his back and slowly drawing circles with your fingers. 

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I didn’t mean to–” You shushed him to cut him off. 

“Don’t apologize. I know you were just reacting to whatever nightmare you were in. This isn’t the first or last time I’m gonna help you. You’re stuck with me, James.” You smiled a kind smile, trying to make him feel a bit better. You both sat there for a few minutes until his breathing smoothed out, then you handed him the clean clothes you pulled out earlier. He took them and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on himself and change.

When he came back into his bedroom, you were laying in his bed. You patted the space next to you; you knew that being close to you helped him calm down. He graciously took it. He wrapped his arms around your middle and rested his head there too. The two of you had fallen asleep this way multiple times.Honestly, it helped _both_ of you sleep better.

“I’m sorry again, (Y/N). It’s usually not that bad.” His voice was just a bit above a whisper, sleepiness already creeping on him. You just placed your right hand on his head and shushed him. You tried to lightly play with his hair, but your wrist hurt to move too much. So you hoped the pressure and warmth of your hand on his head helped him sleep.

“It’s fine, sweetpea. Just get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.” He quickly fell back to sleep, you weren’t too far behind him.

~~~~~~~~

You woke up before Bucky, the clock on his bedside table read 7AM. You’d only had a few hours of sleep, but you knew you couldn’t fall back to sleep. You decided to sneak out, back to your room and get try to get dressed. 

Once you got to your room, you discovered that picking up anything with your right hand was a no go. Your wrist was definitely sprained. You somehow got one of Bucky’s sweatshirts on over your tank top. He gave you one of his cause he knew it helped calm you down sometimes. 

“Hey Friday? Is Bruce or Tony up?” You called out to the AI system.

“Good morning, Miss (Y/L/N). Both Dr. Banner and Mr.Stark are in the lab. Should I alert them of your incoming arrival?” 

“Yes please. Tell them my wrist is messed up and I need Banner to take a look at it.”

“Of course, Miss. They will be alerted immediately.”

You knew it wasn’t broken, but might as well double check. Plus you liked visiting the science dorks. 

~~~~~~~~

After x-rays and talk, they confirmed your thoughts and told you that your wrist was sprained. Bruce gave you a brace for your wrist and told you to take some painkillers if needed. They went back to work, but you kept your tradition.

Your tradition being, the morning after the team came home from a big mission, you would make french toast and various breakfast sides for everyone. It was something you looked forward to doing.

Since most of the team were still sleeping, you quietly put on some music and thought it would be safe to take off the sweatshirt you were wearing. Getting everything you needed out of the cabinets, you began to hum along to your music while you cooked. You had gotten so into your music and french toast, that you didn’t notice Bucky standing in the archway that opened into the kitchen. 

He couldn’t help but watch you; he knew you were more introverted than the rest of the team, but you loved to do things like this to show that you loved everyone. He just hoped you loved him the same way he loved you. 

Bucky was admiring your physical appearance as he was thinking about everything he loved about you. You were in a looser fitting tank top and a pair of your favorite leggings. But then he saw your arms. Your right wrist was in a brace and your left bicep had big bruises covering it. He instantly worried, thinking you got hurt on the mission and didn’t tell anyone. He clears his throat and you kind of jump in surprise. 

“Bucky! I didn’t think you would be up for another hour or so!” You notice him staring at your arms, you start to reach for the hoodie on the chair nearby, but Bucky steps in between you and the chair.

“What happened?! Who did this?” Bucky was honestly worried about you.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I just… I was stupid and messed up during my workout this morning.” You tried to play it off and continue cooking, but then Bucky put a hand on your upper arm that wasn’t bruised. 

“That’s bullshit. Don’t lie to me, (Y/N/N). You never mess up that much during training.” He then looked at his hand on your arm. It was gently placed there, no pressure on it or anything. But it was enough to make him realize something. 

_It was him. He hurt you._

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N). I did that didn’t I?” You didn’t respond, but when he asked again, you nodded. 

“Yes. But it was an accident and I’m not mad at you in any way. I promise.” He looked at you like a sad puppy before you continued, “You wanna kiss it and make it better, or do you wanna help with breakfast?” 

He just took your hand and kissed the inside of your wrist over the brace, then headed to the fridge and got some fruit to cut up. You stood behind him for a second and hugged him from behind. He stood there stunned for a moment before cautiously putting his hands on your arms, being careful so he wouldn’t hurt you anymore. 

“You are a good person, James. You know I care too much about you to let anything like this get in the way. And you also know that I am serious because I’m using your actual name.” You both chuckle a bit a that before going back to breakfast. 

You had a lot of french toast to make, so Bucky took care of everything else. He finished cutting the fruit, set the table, and cooked various breakfast meats. You took the last pieces of toast off of the pans and then turned to Bucky, who was sitting at the counter near you, watching you in case you needed help. You walked over to him and before you could even get a word out, Bucky begins apologizing again.

“(Y/N), I’m so sorry. I didn’t think I would do something like that to you. I told you I wouldn’t hurt you and I messed up. You don’t have to help me anymore. You don’t even have to talk to me anymore. I–” 

You couldn’t take this anymore. You just took his face in your good hand and kissed him. He was taken aback for a second but then kissed back. He wrapped his hands around your middle as if you were made of glass and he was scared you were going to shatter at his touch. After a few seconds of long awaited kisses, you pulled away so you could speak.

“I am not letting you out of my life anytime soon. If you haven’t guessed by now, I kind of love you. I have for awhile and now I’m officially saying it. I love you, and you don’t need to apologize for anything like this because I choose to go through this. I choose _you_. _All_ of you. The good, the bad, and everything beyond and between. I have been through broken bones and bruises from so many missions and stupid dares in my past. _This_ ," you lift up your braced wrist, "is nothing. And I see it as a good sign. A badge of honor, even. I was able to help you. I know that that isn’t something that everyone can do. So it’s an achievement. I would gladly do it over and over again, because _I love you_.” 

Bucky’s eyes were starting to get a bit glassy from tears. He just looked at you with love showing everywhere. He brought one of his hands to the back of your neck, but it was very gentle. 

“You know I’m not made of paper, right? You don’t have to be so careful.” He kind of laughed embarrassed before adding a bit more pressure and pulling you down into another kiss, both of you smiling into the kiss. He is the one to pull away this time.

“I love you too. So much.”

“Wow. Two achievements in one day. Not sure how this could get any better.” You said sort of jokingly. Bucky moved his hands back to your waist and pulled you a bit closer to him.

“I think I know something that could make this better.” He teased with a sort of cutesy smile on his face.

“And what are you thinking about, Sarge?” You knew he loved it when you used that nickname for him. It made him feel a bit more confident. 

“Well, I was wondering if you would be my girl?” He actually seemed a bit nervous when asking that. You sat sideways in his lap and put your good hand on his shoulder to keep you steady, although his hands around you were sure to do that. 

“There’s nothing that would make me happier, James.” You both smiled before leaning in for a short kiss. “Consider that three achievements within the past 24 hours!” Bucky laughs at your comment.

“You’re such a dork, doll.”

“Yeah, well you’re really stuck with me now.” You smiled. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, sweetheart.” You leaned down and kissed him some more. 

You could get very used to this. It wasn’t until you both heard someone clearing their throat that you broke the kiss. You turn around to see Steve standing off to the side with a smirk on his face. 

“It’s about time,” he joked before starting to take the two plates of french toast that you had made to the table.

“Shut up, Stevie,” you call out playfully. 

You kiss Bucky’s cheek before he helps you up. You grab the bowl of fruit with your good hand while Bucky takes the breakfast meat plates to the table. Soon everyone files in and eats. While you were eating, Bucky had a protective but comfortable hand on your thigh. 

You could get used to this.


End file.
